jellal's special diary
by Sapphire Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: Jellal is alone. He writes in his Diary everyday,and he meets allot of new friends. But all he really needs is her!
1. chapter 1: jellal's diary

**Hey guys this is my second story and i thank Yellowfan98 for my first review Who also gave me allot of tips Second i don't know if i am going to make this a one-shot or a story I am also thinking about doing pokespe fan fiction, and a crossover where May,Dawn,Blue and Erza are twin sisters i am going to give you more information later so just wait  
and third i am dutch i come from Holland so my grammar won't be perfect please don't judge me too much on that this is a Jerza fan Fiction if you read ^there you would notice i am taking requests so say what you want and i consider it but let's start because this note is getting way to**

_date: January 14 2005 _  
_time: 6:00_  
_mood: lonely :(_

_"it is cold outside the trees look like there dead and Ultear and Meldy are doing really nothing i'm so bored and for some strange reason i feel lonely_"

"are you still writing in that book Jellal!" i looked up to face a mysterious but strict looking Ultear  
"yeah" "why do you care "  
"not so furious Jellal i liked you more when you were in the council"  
"don't speak about that" i screamed at her my head was furious i was full of anger nothing could anger me more than talking about the tower of heaven and the council  
"why not?"  
"maybe because Erza was there " said a now incoming Meldy  
i needed to get outta here i didn't wanted to talk about my past and especially not about Erza  
"maybe Jellal is in love with Erza" i immediately turned my head around to face Meldy  
but instead of becoming angry i ran outta the cave to the beach  
i opened the small book that i had in my hand again revealing another blank page and started writing with an ink pen

_date: January 14 2005_  
_time: 6:30_  
_mood: furious :(_

_"i can't believe those two can't they leave me alone for a second just a second grr but maybe Meldy was right everytime Erza isn't here i feel lonely the grand magic games are about to start maybe i should pay her a visit just to see her but maybe i put her in danger i don't know what to do!?"_

I sighed as i wrote the last sentence on the paper I looked at the beautiful scarlet sunset [ if there isn't a sunset around this time then just imagine there is ] I stood up and wanted to make my way back to the cave when i turned my head to where i heared a strange sound and saw a scarlet haired woman being attacked by a strange dragon I screamed as hard as i could while running to where the woman was "Erza i'm coming to save you"

**so how was it now i fell like i at least need to make a second chapter please leave a review comments or what ever crap you like to write there and follow my story or all my stories what you like to do i actually don't really care as long as you do one of those things i am thinking about writing a story everyday or at least a long one once a week please don't forget that you can ask me about Pokemon manga/anime and fairy tail anime/manga**


	2. Chapter 2: sapphire is back

**hey guys i wanted to do another one fast since i have a birthday today so probably i won't be uploading a second story today or just a short one-shot feel free to send me requests or a private message with a request so let's start with Jellal's diary chapter 2 : sapphire is back**

**Erza's pov { point of view}**  
"_your stupid if you fight that thing alone it's way too strong"_  
_"shut up your too injured Natsu your not coming along " that were the last word i said too him before i left the guild_  
"Natsu was right after all,it is too strong"  
i fell to the ground,my breathing weakened when i was about to hit the ground somebody stopped me from falling  
i looked into his eyes into his blackish eyes  
"Jellal"  
i spoke the last word before my eyes closed and i lost consciousness

* * *

**jellal's pov**  
"Erza,i promise i protect you"  
i picked her up and carried her to the cave {bridal style}  
as fast as my meteor magic could go i saw the cave in front of my eyes i dashed in there as fast as i possibly could  
"ultear,meldy where are you" i screamed  
a head appeared around the corner  
"what is it Jellal, wait... what is Erza doing here!?"  
"she was attacked by a dragon please help her i've got something more important to do"  
i looked at her with a asking look and sweat all over my face it was pretty disgusting if you ask me!  
she looked at the unconscious Erza and then back at me  
i saw that she was smiling but she was only faking,her eyes never lied to me  
she then spoke the words that i would never forget and gave me hope again  
"i shall see what i can do, you better worry about that dragon out there"  
i quickly looked back at her while running out of the cave  
"thank you, thank you for everything Meldy"

* * *

i dashed as fast as i still could out of the cave to where the dragon was just a minute ago  
and where now was only plain sand and some bushes no dragon  
"where did he go to? " i asked myself  
then i remembered something crucial  
"i better head off they need to know she is in danger, or worse that their in danger"  
i ran as fast as my feet could bring me into the town  
sweat was now dropping from my nose  
"where is it"?,this city is unbelievable i can't even find the train station!"  
a young girl that was probably only a few years younger then me and the same age as Erza overheard me and walked over to me her brown hair came from under her bandanna and she had beautiful sapphire coloured eyes  
"mister what are you searching for?" asked the little girl me  
"the train station do you know where it is?"  
"i must disappoint you sir,there is no train station in this town"  
"but can i ask you what is the hurry?" she looked at me puzzled and confused she let me think about Erza  
"i gotta go to the fairy tail guild my friend is badly injured and she is in fairy tail so i need to warn them for it"  
i said as fast as my mouth could move strangely the girl could understand everything that i just said  
"who's your friend i know some people in fairy tail so maybe i can help you!"  
now i looked at her puzzled i looked in her eyes and saw the same thrust worthy and justice look that i admired from Erza so i trusted her enough to tell about Erza  
"Erza" i said while looking at the floor  
"you mean Erza scarlet?"  
"how do you know Erza " i still looked with a puzzled look  
"Erza is my childhood friend!,mister can i ask you what your name is?"  
"my name is Jellal" i holded out my hand for her to shake "and you are?"  
"sapphire pleased to meet you"she shook my hand her hand grip was as strong as erza's  
"Jellal i know already everything about you, Erza you see tells me everything so i tell you what happened after you send her away from the tower of heaven

* * *

**flashback starts**  
_"ruby there's a girl on the beach she is badly injured, we have to save her"_  
_a young girl ran to the place where she saw a scarlet haired girl lying on the beach she had bruises everywhere and she was bleeding unconsciousness _  
_"i'm coming sapphire" screamed the 8-year old boy _

_5 minutes later _  
_"ruby she is waking up "_  
_"get her something to drink and fast"_  
_"i'm going sapphire" the young boy ran to outta the door probably to the kitchen_

**_erza's pov { this is still the flashback}_**  
_everything was vague there was a girl in front of me everything started to clear up_  
_"your awake thank god for that i thought you died you we're badly injured so we took care of you"_  
_"what do you mean ?" i asked her _  
_suddenly my headache was over all my memories returned to me and i bursted out in tears_  
_"shh it's gonna be fine everything is gonna be fine i'm going to help you to become a powerful wizard like myself!"_  
_end of flashback_

* * *

**Jellal's pov**  
"that's how Erza came into fairy tail" i looked stunned i did this all too the person i keep dearest in my heart  
"sapphire,sapphire,sapphire it's ready!" behind her came a young boy around the same age running up to her  
"you must ruby!?" i asked the boy whit the hat  
"yep nice to see you Jellal"  
"nice to see me?,but i've never seen you before!"  
"oh yeah he just made a stupid mistake that's all " sapphire said this fast too fast reminded me of Erza once again she almost never lied but when she did she was always talking fast  
sapphire's face was red and it seems see was whispering something like "shut up" to ruby  
i would ask her later about this  
"jellal can you follow me i get you to fairy tail!"  
"oh okay thanks sapphire"

* * *

_10 minuts later_  
"here we are" said the blue bandanna head to me "magnolia lake!"  
"what are we doing here we can never cross this lake!"  
"jellal you forgot something that i told you it was that is was going to make erza get as powerful magic as i had!"  
"so?" i was once again puzzled this girl had a strange compares mend to Erza  
i looked how the girl began walking further towards the lake and crouched down to the water  
"ice make ground!"  
"sapphire? sapphire!" she was going to kill herself using so much magical energy at once  
the hole lake was frozen i saw the bandanna head stand up again i was shocked she could use this much magic at once …?  
"you're one heck of a wizard sapphire!"  
"thank you jellal" now i realized it she also had the same smile it seems the personalities we're exactly the same

* * *

_another 10 minutes later_  
sapphire's pov  
"wait here Jellal" i looked back at him  
i slowly opened the doors again after 12 years i opened them again  
i walked inside wakaba's sigar was on the ground now and cana had stopped drinking  
old people's mouths were open i saw natsu and gray looked admired there was a girl with them that i didn't know  
i slowly walked towards the bar were i saw the master  
i stopped in front of him  
"master,i'm back home!"  
i looked back at jellal who's mouth was now wide open  
the master looked up at me and said "who are you?"  
i fell to my knees even my own master forgot me  
i felt someone had knelt down next to me  
i felt a slow hand on my back  
"welcome home sapphire" it was a kind voice it was a girl that was for sure i knew it i knew who it was  
i stood up and wiped away my tears!  
"thank you mirijane"  
"wait" screamed the Blondie girl that i saw just yet  
"are you the legendary SS class wizard sapphire?"  
"yep that's me"  
"she is back it's really her" screamed cana

she picked a microphone and walked up the stage

_I'm at war with the world_  
_And they try to pull me into the dark_  
_I struggle to find my faith_  
_As I'm slipping from your arms_

_"It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last"_

_"I'm awake, I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life"_

_"(Here, right now)_  
_Right here, right now_  
_Stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake, and I'm alive"_

i stopped with singing everyone was applauding  
"Erza is safe everyone,she was attacked by the dragon but Jellal here took care of her"  
"okay we will be on guard, thank you old friend" next to me stood gray who had probably said that  
i walked out of the guild again pulling up my left sleeve revealing a sapphire colored stamp from fairy tail on my left arm

* * *

Erza's pov  
"Meldy she is awake" i heard a young woman say  
i opened my eyes and saw ultear i re-quipped into my armor and holded a sword on her chin  
"no Erza, it's okay" i turned around to see Meldy  
i ex-quipped "where am i?"  
"in a cave close to where the grand magic games are going to be held in a month"  
said ultear to me this didn't clear up my mind i was still confused  
"jellal brought when you got slashed by that dragon"  
"jellal?,shouldn't he be in prison wait... shouldn't you be in prison?"  
"we escaped and now we defeat dark guilds!"  
"oh okay, wait where's Jellal" i stood up to go search  
i fell immediately again my leg it was broken!  
"calm down he is probably off to your guild now!"  
"nope i'm not i'm right here" i turned my head around finding the blue haired mage behind me  
he walked over to me and knelt down and immediately i trowed my arms around his neck and hugged my best friend  
"i missed you so much!"  
"me to!" tears filled my eyes when he said that  
"sorry to ruin your reunion Erza but i'm also here!"  
i looked at the spot where Jellal stood just yet when i saw sapphire wait... sapphire? what is she doing here?  
i stood up and slowly while supporting my leg ran over to her and hugged her i haven't seen her in years  
this sure was a nice reunion but one thing was still on my mind  
"Jellal?,where did the dragon go?

* * *

"

_jellal's pov_  
_date: January 14 2005_  
_time: 23:00_  
_mood:happy but confused_  
_"Erza is all better i'm happy that she is safe but i want answers i couldn't even answer Erza's question i want to know what the relationship between Erza and sapphire is and why sapphire ever left fairy tail so many questions so many answers but where do i find them"_

* * *

i blew out the candle and fell to sleep i didn't notice that erza's head moved to my chest while i was sleeping against the wall and that my arm was trying to protect her

* * *

**yeah i know it's long and that i hadn't uploaded something yesterday because of the description up there ^ that was yesterday but i'm too lazy to change it but today i'm busy too maybe i upload a one-shot but i'm not sure i'm open for requests still so send what shipping you like for pokémon manga/anime and fairy tail please follow favourite and review the song i used was : skillet awake and alive i know some parts are boys singing just imagine that is sapphire singing that part to there are also fairy tail amv's from this so i recommend you watch those but now i gtg so bye**


	3. Chapter 3:Erza and sapphire's relation

**so yeah i thought about uploading it soon i didn't know this soon but in this chapter we discover what the relationship is between sapphire and erza and discover the bond between sapphire and ruby let's start Jellal's diary chapter 3:Erza and sapphire's realtion**

* * *

**sapphire's pov  
**i opened my eyes i slowly removed my head from the person i was lying on it was Erza  
i stood up and wiped away the bit of snow that was on my head and blouse  
i felt a cold breeze of wind come into the cave  
i walked outside the cave only to find myself freezing  
i ignored mother nature and with my hands clung to my arms i started walking to the very cold sea when suddenly someone putted a coat around me  
"you freeze to death if you stay here without a coat"  
i turned my head around facing my best friend Ruby  
"Ruby what are you doing here?" i asked my friend  
"i can't leave you unprotected Sapphire it's just too dangerous"  
"we'll sir who is the SS class wizard here"  
"i know that but it's just that …" i cut hm off in his sentence  
i pressed my lips softly on to his and trowed my arms around his neck my cheek's we're hot  
and my face was turning scarlet  
my coat fell of my shoulder but what the heck i only cared a bout him right now  
my bandanna and his hat both fell in the cold snow  
i parted ways but i didn't remove my arms from his neck  
"don't worry about me Ruby"  
with that said i removed my arms from his neck and walked back towards the cave  
whispering  
"i love you Ruby"

* * *

when i came back at the cave a silhouette was staring at me my face flushed once again  
it was Erza  
"Erza did you see that or did you discover jellal was protecting you while you slept on his chest"  
"both" she said or face's we're both flushed quite embarrassing if you ask me  
i looked back in the cave we're i saw Jellal write something in a small old book

* * *

**Jellal's pov**  
_date:January 15 2005_  
_time:8:00_  
_mood:happy and energetic :P_  
_"i'm happy that Erza is back and i don't feel lonely,anymore but i want to know more about Sapphire and Erza i just know sapphire was lying to me yesterday_  
_there is something they have been hiding from me_  
_and maybe Meldey was right yesterday maybe i am in love with Erza_  
_i have a lot more questions but a small page i better go ask about sapphire and Erza_

* * *

i closed the little book for the fourth time in 24 hours  
when i stood up i saw Erza and Sapphire talk outside  
wait... outside!?  
were they crazy it's freezing outside and they were wearing they're usual clothing  
"i don't understand girls" i whispered to myself  
i walked to the exit of the cave the girls imediattly stopped talking  
"oh good morning Jellal said erza" she turned scarlet for some reason also my left arm was paralyzed but i never use that in my sleep or did i?  
"good morning Erza and Sapphire can i talk to you on the mountain?"  
"yeah,yeah of course Jellal" i looked at sapphire's face also flushed and her bandanna was full of snow  
"sapphire you better wipe away the snow of your bandanna"  
"oh yes thank for mentioning Jellal" i looked at my friend wiping away snow from her blue bandanna  
we walked up to the little mountain it was more like a hill but ayway  
"i'm not gonna be nice about this" i started  
"i knew you we're lying to me yesterday Sapphire"  
her face turned scarlet again  
gee how many times can a girl get flushed on a day infinitive?  
"can you tell me the true story Sapphire?"  
"Jellal i can't believe you actually forgot me!"  
" but let me tell this story said Erza it's kinda hard on her"  
she pointed at sapphire  
"so"

* * *

**flashback starts**  
_in the Tower of heaven_  
_"Erza noooooo" _  
_"i did it it"s my plan she didn't do anything wrong"_  
_"Sapphire we have to save Erza" said little Jellal to Sapphire_  
_"we have to save your sister"_

* * *

**flashback is cut**  
**erza's pov**  
"later you send us both away Ruby took care of us and then we joined Fairy tail on Ruby"s advice"  
Jellal fell to his knees after hearing this  
"sapphire is it true,did i hurt to life's" he asked her  
"it's true" you shattered two life's from one family  
"so Erza you're Sapphire's sister"  
"yes we"re twins"  
tears swung over jellal's eyes as he had just heard the story  
i knelt down and i tried to comfort him  
but he pushed me away  
_"i don't deserve your love,i deserve to die!"_  
with those words i was shocked i walked to him and slapped him  
then ran away from the mountain tears filling up my eyes  
i was shocked and scared

* * *

i settled down against a rock  
when a girl around a year younger then me settled down next to me  
"what is your problem" the girl asked me  
"a boy who wants to die, but i love deep in my heart"  
"that sort of story you don't hear much"she said she wiped away the snow from her hat  
she looked into my brown eyes  
"who are you?" i asked her  
"oh i'm sorry i forgot to introduce myself"  
"my name's blue,what is your name?" she holded out her hand for me to shake  
i shaked it and Said  
"my name is Erza,nice to meet you Blue!"  
"what are you doing here Blue?"  
"i'm searching for my sisters i lost them when they were sent away to some tower"  
"oh i'm sorry" i looked at her with guilt in my face  
"doesn't matter i said at her you couldn't know right?"  
"i'm searching for a dragon one of my sister was fighting it somewhere and then disspaeard  
my mind was blown i had another sister was the world going crazy seriously because the only girl who had been fighting that dragon was me  
"maybe you can travel with me and my friends we're searching for the dragon too"  
"that would be great" said blue  
i'm getting more and more friend with the day  
but there are still much questions to answer  
i have to get answers  
but with a new friend it would certainly get easier

* * *

**so how was this chapter yeah i know sister stuff everywhere i'm still taking requests for one-shots and stories so don't feel afraid to send me one i have uploaded you smile for your loved ones because i didn't wanna make it a sad ending please follow review what was the third one? oh yeah follow follow! bye for now maybe a shot one-short will be uploaded but i'm not sure bye**


	4. Chapter 4:blue's wish

**I have been getting a lot of tips and good reviews on my one-shots.  
I thank the people who left me a review,and the people who gave me tips and advice!  
I'm still thinking if i should make this a one-shot,Jellal's Diary,or Fairy tail academy.  
We'll since i promised you Jellal's Diary early and I didn't do it yesterday.  
I guess I will do it now,  
So let's start Jellal's Diary chapter 4:Blue's wish.**

* * *

**General pov**

The two young girls made there way back to the cave.  
Where the scarlet haired girl introduced her newly found friend.  
The girl started to explain her story to her for now friends.  
While the girl explained everything to the others a scarlet haired mage left the cave.  
With nobody noticing it!  
Or maybe not?  
A girl had followed the mage up to the little mountain.  
"Erza,what are you hiding from me?" asked the little girl.  
"Nothing Sapphire,I swear" The girl was speaking allot faster then usual.  
"Don't lie to me!" The bandanna head screamed to the young girl.  
"She is or sis isn't she,she is talking about us isn't she?" The girl looked desperate for an answer.  
Tears came running down Erza's face and she only nodded her head in agreement.  
"I...I can't believe you!" The bandanna head started running down back to the cave.

* * *

**General pov**

She was angry,depressed,and embarrassed.  
She needed someone she could take it out on  
Suddenly she saw a person lying on the beach.  
She started running up to the young boy.  
He was cold, Couldn't move,and asleep.  
Sapphire took care of the random stranger, The best she could.  
When it looked like he was going to wake up Sapphire got there as fast as she could.  
"Where am... I?" When he saw the young girl he shot a spell right into her leg  
Sapphire screamed it out it hurt allot,she sorta ran back as fast as she still could!  
She gotta into battle potion.  
"Ice make lance!" She shot her attack right next to his heart.  
"That was a warning, next time I aim better!" The boy was shocked at her reaction!  
"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to attack you" He looked at the ground guilt written over his face.  
"It's okay" Sapphire quickly answered.  
"I'm only a little bit mixed up" She walked back to the place where she was just yet.  
"Does it hurt,much?" The boy asked the bandanna head .  
"Yeah but i can get over it" She nodded in agreement with herself it is just fine.  
"Why did you cry?" Asked the boy his just newly found friend.  
Sapphire became to blush a fierce red colour  
so she started to tell the random stranger the story of her life, from her birth to now.  
"May i ask you what you're name is?" Asked Sapphire after finishing her story.  
"My name's Red,and yours?" only now the boy realized his clothes we're destroyed  
"Sapphire pleased to meet you,Red!"

* * *

**Jellal's pov**

_Date:January 16 2005_  
_Time: 14:20_  
_Mood:happy and comfortable :)_  
_"I feel happy now that i'm not the only guy anymore with red i can now talk about,Yeah guy things... Like how i ask Erza out wait... did i seriously just wrote that, i can't believe it but i also need to admit it I'm in love with Erza Scarlet!_  
_I also liked it that Blue said that her only wish was for Red to come back they we're childhood friends, or something I don't know? actually but I'm happy for them_**"**

I stood up and looked around the cave searching for Erza Scarlet, the re-equip mage.  
I couldn't find her anywhere where was she.  
We're was the person I love.  
I made my way up to the beach to search further for her there but I couldn't find her!  
Erza Scarlet wasn't anywhere Erza scarlet was lost!

* * *

**Yeah I know it wasn't that long but I'm out of inspiration,so please give me Suggestions,Review,Follow,and Favourite  
And I know what I forgot in this box  
The Copyrights,so I do not own Fairy tail eveyrthing goes to lord Hiro Mashima since he made Fairy Tail**


	5. Chapter 5:The note!

**Hey guys ,Sapphire here!**  
**As you see, this is just a big author's note not a story.**  
**I can drabble on about things like doing the Hu...**  
**Wait...,not again!**  
**About doing the rain-dance.**  
**Wait...**  
**WTF brain!**  
**But let's back to point.**  
**I want to do another story but i don't want to do it alone,I need suggestions from you guys,about anything you like!**  
**About pairing like Jerza Nalu Gruvia fried x mirajane and levy x gajeel**  
**And also all the poke spé couples**  
**Then send me maybe ideas for the story maybe a next generation story or a dance about Doing the Hu...**  
**Wait...**  
**WTF brain!**

* * *

**You can also ask me about being a character in the story.**  
**You can then choose your name from the suggestions I give you or choose your own Name I won't do to hard to write names else I might get confused that's why I also give. Suggestions for name's**  
**You can then tell me what your character want to be like.**  
**Probably you can choose between things from to i will make a list below here.**  
**I also do want to make more songs in my fanfics!**

* * *

**Maybe you can even be something like a co-host if we mail and stuff.  
And i promise i will upload at least one thing a day or 2 things on one thing if i didn't do it the day before.  
The names you can choose from:**

* * *

**Melany  
Céline  
Aquina  
Cheyenne  
Yellow  
Platina  
Britney  
Kim  
May  
Scarlet**

* * *

**Boy names:  
Jim  
Jack  
Kevin  
Lucas  
Jessie  
Davey  
Green  
Barry  
Ash  
Joey**

* * *

**Now what fits with the character's.**

**May,Céline,Scarlet,Cheyenne.  
Are though girls very nice but have they're times they are very angry because someone insults they're friends  
but they won't go into fights without reason,but they're not afraid to fight, and have they're own opinions!**

**The same counts for boys:  
Jim,Joey,Davey,Ash.**

**Melany,Yellow,Britney**  
**Are very nice against they're friends they don't have much but they are the best,**  
**they don't want to fight they get good grades in school but not the best!**

**Same counts for boys:  
Jack,Barry,Jessie.**

**Aquina,Platina,Kim**  
**Are girls who love to make up they're faces they are very Girly, and love to be the best they think they're the best but they aren't but they also can fight like the best they really don't mind fighting they can be your friend if you listen to them!**

**Kevin,Lucas,Green**  
**Are guys who think they're though but aren't they bully people and steal they're lunch money,**  
**but once you see they're problem they have a kind heart and they will be your friend**

* * *

**So these we're the personalities and names  
Now I give you one more choice  
Relationships with other characters!  
I can later hook you up with some guy/girl in the story so don't get angry on me if I didn't warn you because I copy everything!  
Relationships you can have**

**You can be ex-girl/boy friend of Erza/Sapphire/Red/Jellal!**

**You can be Red/Jellal's brother/sister!**

**You can be a ex-criminal who escaped from prison for some reason**

**You can be totally in love with Sapphire/Red/Blue/Erza/Jellal/Ruby/Gray/Lucy**

**but later end with someone else!**

**Or last choice you can be a monster muhahhaha, no seriously no  
You can be... I don't know actually  
Well you can be cousin of Gray/Lucy/Erza**

* * *

**If you want to be co-host send a email to.. **

**no wait just send me aprivate message and i give you my email adres they're  
and don't hack else I will dance the hula-hula  
wait...  
ugh seriously  
WTF brain!  
I also need more ideas for one-shots I'm asking much aren't I?  
please leave a review with your suggestion else i will do the hulla-hulla .  
Wait...  
WTF brain!  
Sapphire is out bye-bye  
PS.I can choose maybe multiple character's in my stories so possible is also that you alter maybe found that you can choose a girl and a boy and get them together :P**


End file.
